


Buffy lays down the law

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Not Kennedy friendly, Other, post 7x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: At Willow's request, Buffy has a talk with Kennedy about her advances towards Willow. Not Kennedy friendly.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Comments: 29
Kudos: 12





	Buffy lays down the law

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise, let’s say this takes place after 7x11, after Buffy has brought Spike back to the house.
> 
> Normally, I’d say this is not for Kennedy fans, but let’s be honest, does anyone actually like Kennedy?

Summers’ house  
Night

Kennedy was about to head up to Willow’s room, hoping she could finally convince Willow to join her in the bed when she heard Buffy call out for her.

“Kennedy,” the dark haired girl turned around to see the Slayer gesturing to the kitchen. “I’d like a word in private.”

Buffy walked into the kitchen, clearly not giving Kennedy a choice. Kennedy barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she followed Buffy into the kitchen.

“What?” Kennedy asked annoyed, wondering what Buffy wanted and why she was being treated like a child.

“You’re sleeping in Dawn’s room tonight,” Buffy said, taking Kennedy back. “We’ll figure out a more permanent arrangement tomorrow.”

“I thought I was crashing in Willow’s room,” Kennedy said, completely thrown by this turn of events.

“Not anymore,” Buffy said matter of factly.

“Well what does Willow have to say about this?” Kennedy challenged, feeling her chance to seduce the witch slipping away.

“It was her request that we find you another place to sleep,” Buffy said and Kennedy felt like the rug had been pulled out from under her. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but your advances towards Willow are not appreciated. The love of her life died in her arms less than a year ago, Willow is not ready for a relationship; she may not be ready for a long time. You want my protection, you play by my rules. Willow is off limits, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Kennedy grumbled, hating this but if she wanted Buffy’s protection, she needed to play her game, she rationalized.

“Good. Now bed,” Buffy ordered.

Kennedy turned and stomped her way up the stairs, just wanting to get out of here and away from Buffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Kennedy is, without a doubt, the most annoying character in the entire Buffyverse. Even Riley had a few good moments. But Kennedy was annoying from the first second she was on screen, treating everyone with this ‘I’m better than you’ attitude. And why anyone decided it would be a good idea to pair her up with Willow is beyond me.
> 
> Willow has a type, as both Oz and Tara were kind, selfless, and mature people. So why she would ever be interested in a spoiled brat like Kennedy is beyond me. But Kennedy’s advances towards Willow are just outright creepy; she comes off as a sexual predator if I’m being honest. Willow is clearly uncomfortable with Kennedy’s advances prior to the plot contrived 180 she does in 7x13 and Kennedy does not seem to care how uncomfortable she makes Willow. 
> 
> Honestly, if the writers were going to cave to the accusations of homophobia and pair Willow up with another girl, did they have to pick the most unlikeable person in the franchise?


End file.
